


Come to You

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Earthquakes, Hurt/Comfort, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: “If the world ends, what would you do?”“I’ll come to you.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Come to You

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki Week 2020!! Day 9: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> I don't really know how is this hurt and comfort jajwjejjejd.
> 
> I am not an experienced writer therefore I'm sorry for grammatical errors and repetitive words/phrases.
> 
> Inspired by the song if the world was ending by JP Saxe. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Stop it, it tickles!” Kei laughed as Kuroo kept nuzzling his face on his boyfriend’s chest. They’re lying on the raven’s bed for about a half a day now. Enjoying each other’s presence in their arms. Long distance is hard and they managed to maintain their relationship but of course they badly want to see each other. That’s why every time they’re free during weekends, one will come over to the other. 

“How’s school going?” Kuroo asked, inhaling Kei’s scent. The blonde played with his hair while talking about the recent happenings at his school. How he's busy with school works now that he’s graduating, he’s busy with the volleyball club as well and the student council.

Kuroo can’t help but to be amazed at his lover. If it was him he could never handle that but Kei can, without stressing, without procrastinating. He’ll just randomly blurt out sometimes ‘Damn, that’s my baby’.

“Make sure you rest from time to time. I don’t want you to get tired.” Kuroo stated and kissed the corner of Kei’s lips. 

“I don’t get tired. My energy always comes back when I see you or talk to you.” Kei said with a huge smile on his face. The blonde knows that Kuroo’s weak when he talks like that to him and he really is. Kuroo started tickling him to hide the fact that he was flustered until Kei almost ran out of breath.

“I love you.” The raven said then intertwined their fingers. That’s when Kei noticed something on his ring finger. His eyes widened in shock and looked at his lover.

“We’re matchy, hehe.” Kuroo exclaimed and showed his right hand, there lies a ring that’s exactly like the ring on Kei’s. The blonde doesn’t know what to say, his tears just kept falling down his face. He grabbed Kuroo’s head and pulled him to a deep kiss. That day, the both of them promised to stay together forever.

“Sir, I think it would be best for you to go home.”

Kuroo blinked a few times before looking at Noboyuki, his secretary. He massaged his temple with a frown on his face. He ended up day dreaming again in the middle of work.He stopped his actions when he saw that ring on his finger. 

“Yeah, I will thank you. Please prepare the car.” Kuroo said, then pulled back his head on the chair. He’s been working non stop for the past few weeks and he hardly gets any sleep. His phone rang and he pulled it out from his pocket looking at the caller ID.

Alisa Haiba calling…

He looked at it for a few seconds before returning his phone to his pocket, ignoring the call. Of course, Kuroo felt bad. A sweet and caring girl like her doesn’t deserve to be with him. He stood up and cracked his neck, taking a step towards the door when he saw himself in the mirror.

His hair is a mess as always, he has bags under his eyes and his suit is a mess with his loose necktie.

“Seriously? You’ve been in Nekoma for three years and you still don’t know how to properly tie your necktie and fix your suit.” Kei said as he fixed the raven’s neck tie. Kuroo was just smiling the whole time Kei was nagging about how he should learn and get used to those kinds of things.

“Stop smiling.” Kei pouted. The raven planted a soft kiss on him. “I feel like we’re husbands, I can’t help it.” Kuroo explained as his hands went to Kei’s slim waist. The blonde replied that he does want to do these things but he’s not gonna be there for him everyday so that’s why he should learn how to be responsible.

“I should have listened to you, Kei.” Kuroo whispered to himself before finally getting out of his office. He bowed to some of his employees that he passed by, bidding them farewell. Noboyuki was waiting for him in the elevator.

“Your father wants to meet you tomorrow Sir regarding-”

“I won’t. I’m busy tomorrow. Tell him that.” Kuroo declared and his secretary couldn’t say anything and just nodded. They got out of the elevator and went outside where the raven’s car was.

“You can go home. I’ll drive myself.” Kuroo told his driver. Noboyuki declined and said it can be dangerous but his boss just smiled at him and got inside his car, driving away. He just really wants to be alone right now and unwind. He needs a break too.

He found himself driving to a familiar route. The route that he knows very well. The route that he used to pass by every weekend. He stopped his car at the side and slammed his head into the steering wheel.

“What are you doing, Tetsurou?” He whispered to himself. After a few minutes of battling his inner self, he decided to go back. This wasn’t the first time that it happened, it’s almost normal for him to become disappointed at himself for always trying to go there.

He shouldn’t have gone there, now he’s stuck in traffic. He taps his finger along with the music coming from the radio. Kuroo’s eyes went to the huge billboard on his right, a picture of someone tall, blonde, and a beautiful man endorsing a clothing line for athletes.

“That’s my-” Kuroo stopped what he was saying and sighed for the nth time. He’s everywhere Kuroo goes. He is popular now, going to tv shows, interviews, endorsing here and there and most importantly an inspiration to aspiring athletes. 

Oh how Kuroo wanted badly to be by his side… but all he could do is watch him from afar.

Kuroo was lost in the thought of Tsukishima Kei that it was late when he realized that the ground was shaking… He tried his best to stay calm as it kept shaking. Buildings, trees, and poles started falling one by one. He wasn’t worried for himself… he was worried for someone else.

He glanced at his window and spotted an electric pole that was barely standing on the ground. Kuroo knows it’s going to go down any second now. But the ground was still shaking… But if he doesn’t leave he’ll get crushed.

He can’t die. Not yet.

Despite the ground shaking, Kuroo decided to get out of his car. The feeling when he got outside of his car was far worse that he almost got out of balance. He was feeling dizzy but the pole was about to collapse.

He gathered all his strength left and ran for his life like everyone else. It only took a few seconds and the electric pole fell down on his car, followed by a huge explosion that threw Kuroo’s body away.

“Hey baby love.” Kuroo called Kei who’s currently staring at his book. The blonde raised his head, focusing his attention to his lover.

“If the world ends, what would you do?” The raven asked. That question suddenly popped into his mind and he can’t help but ask Kei about it. He’s curious about what his nerd boyfriend would do if that happens. 

“I’ll come to you.”

Even though Kuroo was not eating or drinking anything, he choked on his own saliva. Kei immediately stood up and went to the raven, patting his back while asking what’s wrong.

“If the world was ending… you’d come to me?” Kuroo repeated what Kei just said. He did not expect that kind of answer from him. He was expecting a step by step procedure like in an essay or something.

“Yes.”

“W-why?”

“Because I want to see your rooster head and cat eyes for the last time before I die.” 

Kuroo’s eyes opened when he felt someone shaking his shoulder vigorously. It was an unknown man telling him to get up and ran. It felt like the shake lasted for weeks that it fucked up his mind. He doesn’t understand what the man was saying anymore.

He slowly stood up with the help of the man and when he regained his balance, the man left him alone which he completely understood. He would also rather to run for his life than to save someone like him.

He stood there with closed eyes, trying to make his dizziness go away. Once he regained his senses, he immediately grabbed his phone. He prayed so hard that there’s still some signal left even if it’s just a little.

His feet moved on his own towards the direction where he just left. He lost count how many people he bumped with, he was too focused on running and murmuring pick up on his phone. 

Then the line connected.

“Kei! Where are you!? Are you at your apartment?” Kuroo shouted. He stopped on his tracks when an after shock happened and he fell down on the ground. He quickly stood up and proceeded to run again, encountering some blockage ahead.

“K-kuroo…” Kei replied. The raven’s eyes widened when he heard Kei’s weak voice. He was whimpering and a sense of horror run down Kuroo’s spine. He needs to get to Kei fast.

“So.. you remembered huh?” 

“Save you energy but stay on the line with me! Hang in there, I’m coming please!” Kuroo yelled. He hissed when another path was blocked by the collapsed building. It felt like every shortest route to Kei’s apartment was blocked and he needed to find another one right away.

“I’m… sorry. It looks like I won’t get to see your ugly ass face anymore.” Kei whispered. Kuroo’s grip tightened on his phone, his knuckles turning white. He lowered his body and crawled under the clashed cars.

“Why did you leave me… kuroo.”

“Kei please save your strength. I promise I’ll answer once everything’s okay. Just wait for me.”

“N-no… I need to hear it now. Kuroo… I thought we were going to fight your father together? I thought we were going to fight for our love? Why did you just give up without putting up a fight? K-kuroo… I was… I was willing to give up everything for you… but you said you don’t love me anymore. You didn’t even explain… you just tore my heart apart.” Kei cried at the other end of the line. 

“I had no choice! My father, he… He threatened to cut your scholarships. He threatened to ruin your reputation. He threatened to ruin your life! Your dreams Kei! I couldn’t let that happen when I know you have so much ahead of you! I wanted to see you succeed in life Kei I had no choice but to leave you! Do you think you’ll be that successful right now if I didn’t leave you? Damn it why am I getting mad fuck. I’ll be there soon p-please.”

Another aftershock happened. Screams were heard all over the place as one of the buildings collapsed. Kuroo didn’t remember Kei’s apartment being that far. He felt like he was running forever.

“Y-yeah.. I’m successful… But am I happy Kuroo? Have you asked if I’m happy? I’m fucking not. All my achievements are nothing to me. They are all nothing because you weren’t there. The guy who promised to stay with me forever was not there.” 

Kuroo glanced on his hand where the ring was. Suddenly, there was a lump on his throat and he couldn’t say anything. Tears started forming in his eyes, his vision getting blurry.

“Hey… Are you h-happy with her? With your fiance? Are you happy… baby?” Tears fell down Kuroo’s eyes when he heard Kei calling him baby. It was the first time he heard it after so many years but it still feels familiar. It still gives butterflies in his stomach. It still makes his heart flutter.

But the situation right now was different..

“No. I could never be happy with someone else if it’s not you Kei. Never.” Kuroo cried. 

“S-should I feel bad for her.. o-or should I feel happy that it's still me-” Kei groaned on the other line which made Kuroo panic.

“I'm almost there! Hang on baby please.” Kuroo said while wiping his tears away. 

“Hey… I love you.” 

The call ended. Kuroo didn't know if it was Kei who ended the call or was it just cut off because there's no signal anymore. He didn't spend time thinking about it since he was almost there. 

He's almost near his baby. He can almost see him again, hug him in his arms and tell him how much he loves him. 

“Fuck!” Kuroo cursed when the ground shook once again. His eyes widened when he saw a little boy, the huge tree beside him was about to fall. Kuroo ran before he could even process what's happening and pushed the little one.

“Ahh!” Kuroo screamed when the tree fell on him. He can feel some of his bones crack at his back. It was so painful that he just wanted to scream over and over again.

“G-go. Run, little boy.” Kuroo whispered to the crying boy. He felt a sense of relief when the boy ran but then pain come running on his back.

Kuroo wondered, why now? He was just a few meters away from Kei's apartment. Did he fucked up that bad and the universe is telling he couldn't go see him?

Kuroo raises his head and tries to see Kei's apartment. He felt like all his blood drained when he was in the apartment Kei was living in… shattered and crushed. 

The memories of him and Kei flashed into his eyes and he couldn't help but to cry even more. He wants to hold Kei again. He wants to spend countless days with him on his arms. He wants to make him feel loved. He wants to take away the pain he inflicted on him when they broke up. He wants to kiss him passionately again. He wants to make love to him as he worships his perfect body again. 

Kuroo tried to struggle and pushed the damn tree away but it was too huge. He couldn't move it and his current situation didn't help.

“Over there!” A man shouted. A group of rescuers helped Kuroo to get out of there and he couldn't thank them enough. He didn't mind the pain and blood on his back and started walking.

“Sir! It's dangerous there! The one you're going to see is most likely dead sir. Please get to safety!” 

No, he thought. Kei won't die easily. He wouldn't die until he saw Kuroo and he knew that. They tried to pull him away but Kuroo didn't bulge and just kept walking slowly until he reached the apartment.

He felt his entire body shaking when he saw the room Kei was living in, crushed by the room above him. The door was blocked, he couldn't force it open since it might bring more damage so he walked around. 

Kuroo felt a slice of hope when he saw a window. He shattered him with his bare hands. He groaned every now and then because of the pain but he kept going, his strength slowly fading away. 

“K-kei..” Kuroo whispered. The blonde was sitting on the floor, his back rested on the wall. His legs were crushed by the cabinet and there's some blood rushing out his head.

“B-baby. I'm here.” Kuroo breathed as he cupped Kei's cheeks. He was hoping for the blonde to open his eyes and he cried when he did. 

“S-still… ugly.” Kei teased. The raven fisted his hand and didn't say anything, he just stared at his love, lifeless. He cried even more when he saw the ring on Kei's neck, turned into a necklace.

He kept it all this time.. like he did. 

“Stop… crying. You're an even more ugly rooster head when you cry.” The blonde said, a small smile still plastered on his face. Kei slowly raised his hand, caressing Kuroo's cheek. 

"T-thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for bearing this attitude of mine. Thank you f-for not getting tired of me. Thank you for supporting me everytime. Thank you for all the hugs and kisses in the days I feel sad. Thank you for making me feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth because I have you." Kei tried his best to say what he has to say.

“I love you. I love you t-then. I love you now. I l-love you till the future. I love you my baby, my Kei, my moonshine. I love you so much.” Kuroo said before pressing their lips together for the last time.

Kuroo's eyesight began to fade as he stared at Kei. His body slowly moving from side to side. As he closed his eyes, his body fell on Kei's and for the last time he heard I love you from his man as the ground shook for the nth time and both of their bodies were crushed by the concrete above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
